Un nuevo comienzo
by Laliita
Summary: Alice ve a Jasper desde hace meses pero el día de encontrarse con su hermoso desconocido ha llegado :


Alice sueña hace meses con Jasper su hermoso desconocido, pero ha llegado el día de encontrarse cara a cara con él.

* * *

no soy dueña de nada de nada!! espero que les guste. sean buenas eh!! besos.

* * *

Me devanaba los sesos todas las noches pensando en esa cara en particular, sabia que tenia que encontrarlo, que me necesitaba tanto como yo lo necesitaba a el. Que el destino quería que nos encontráramos, porque éramos iguales. Teníamos los mismos inconvenientes en cuanto a nuestro modo de supervivencia. Cerré los ojos una vez más para volver a ver ese rostro tan hermoso y serio. Ese cabello color miel, despeinado pero no tanto como el mío, esos ojos rojos, demasiado tristes, las marcas en su cuerpo. No, no lo conocía todavía pero quería abrazarlo, tenia ganas de sentirlo cerca mío, de hablar con el y que me contara todas esas cosas que yo no sabia, necesitaba que me contara sobre su relación con Peter y Charlotte, a quien sabia que consideraba amigos, pero no familia. Yo sin embargo podría formar una familia con el. Podría ser su amiga, su confidente… quizás podríamos ser algo mas. De hecho sabia que podríamos ser algo mas, yo podía ayudarlo a cambiar, quería ver esa sonrisa, necesitaba verla para poder sonreír yo también.

Hacia unos días que me sentía triste, necesitaba encontrarme con Jasper, mi hermoso desconocido, hace más o menos tres meses que "sueño" con él, con su cara, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Pero hasta hace unas semanas mis visiones no me decían mucho más, se basaban en el, luego en un hombre y una mujer que lo acompañaban, me sentí feliz por el, quizás a el le gustaba ese modo de vida, quizás ellos eran sus hermanos y teníamos que encontrarnos y formar un equipo, pero luego entendí que Jasper al igual que yo era especial. No estaba ni un poco orgulloso de su modo de vida, no era feliz. Simplemente me necesitaba aunque el no lo supiera.

Mi mente abandono mi cuerpo y tuve una nueva visión: un reloj con los números rojos cambiaba de 9.59 AM a 10.00 AM, unas maquinas de café. Dos personas saliendo del lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda cuando escuche a la puerta abrirse justo cuando un hombre hermoso entraba al local. Tenia unos anteojos que impedían ver sus ojos, que yo sabia habrían llamado la atención de todo el mundo, vestía un pantalón de jean camisa y una campera excesivamente grande para su cuerpo. Y entonces un rayo cruzo el cielo.

Volvi a mi misma, esa sensación era muy rara, que se comparaba a cuando uno se desmaya y luego se despierta sin poder recordar nada o cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo bajo del agua y vuelve a la superficie a tomar una gran bocanada de aire…

Eso es lo que recuerdo más o menos parecido a esta situación. Volvi a pensar en mi visión, que solo podía significar una cosa, que mi hermoso desconocido y yo ibamos a encontrarnos, que ya llego el momento que espero desde hace meses, que finalmente voy a ver al amor de mi existencia.

Me levante de la cama en la que estaba sentada y fui al baño de la cabaña, me mire detenidamente frente al espejo, los ojos que me devolvían la mirada no eran rojos como cuando me había despertado por primera vez, y gracias a la enorme cantidad de dinero que encontré en una caja debajo de la cama de la misma cabaña mi ropa tampoco lo era, y yo que pensé que esa plata tenia que guardarla para comprar comida. Me reí de mi misma y note que no había quitado la vista del espejo, estaba encantada con como me veía. Y solo esperaba que a mi hermoso desconocido le gustara también, aunque estaba casi segura que seria así.

Volvi a la cama de la cabaña y conté los días, tres días habían pasado desde que había cazado por ultima vez. No sentía la falta de energía ni mucho menos, pero sabia que si tenía que buscar a Jasper… whitlock, su apellido llego a mi mente sin darme cuenta siquiera; necesitaría de todas mis fuerzas. Esperaría a la noche para poder cazar. La cabaña estaba situada demasiado cerca de un bosque para ser coincidencia.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y casi sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer figurines, un vestido muy corto, (rojo pasión si tuviera colores para pintarlo) y unos hermosos pantalones acompañados con una camisa. Cuando los termine me di cuenta que los bocetos iban acompañados de dos hermosas caras. El boceto del vestido mostraba a una mujer alta perfecta con el pelo muy largo, mientras que el del conjunto era un poco mas baja y con menos curvas. Eran preciosas ambas. Lo sabía. Antes de darme cuenta escribí en los respectivos bocetos Rosalie y Esme. Supuse que esos eran los nombres. Pero no sabía nada más de los otros tres hombres que las acompañaban. De todos modos era un gran paso. La noche llego rápido, y decidí salir por la puerta de atrás. Había tres ciervos a unos kilómetros de distancia de donde me encontraba los había visto (en mi mente), los podía escuchar tomar agua si me concentraba y hasta los podía… oler. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y en menos de unos tres minutos o algo así estaba enfrente de ellos, acabe con el primero con mucha rapidez pero entonces vi a la cierva correr detrás del pequeño que los acompañaba la alcance y antes de atacarla le dije – Lo siento – podría haber seguido con el pequeño pero no me sentía capaz. Volvi a la cabaña sin correr, caminando mas despacio que un humano común. Pensando que había destruido una familia solo para poder subsistir, pero de inmediato ese pensamiento voló de mi mente. Después de varios intentos había aprendido, no solo a vivir de animales en vez de humanos sino a mantener mi ropa limpia durante todo el proceso. – muy bien Alice! – me dije a mi misma. Esto de hablar conmigo misma me hubiera asustado si no supiera que en un par de días quizás, podría conversar con el hombre de mis sueños, o al menos el de mis visiones.

Llegue a la cabaña y sin darme cuenta me acosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos un momento y la visión volvió a mi mente:

Un reloj con numero rojos cambiaba de 9.59 AM a 10.00 AM, unas maquinas de café, y dos señoras aparentemente nerviosas hablando mediante gestos y señas. Detrás de ellas un calendario marcaba 18 de julio de dos personas saliendo del lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda (aunque sabia que no tenia la necesidad de hacerlo) y lo vi entrar, era mas alto de lo que imaginaba, llevaba unos anteojos que cubrían sus ojos, vestía un pantalón de jean, camisa y una campera demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Podía ver también que tenia el ceño fruncido. Me levante del taburete en el que estaba sentada y el levanto la vista.

Me encontraba otra vez en la cabaña, pero esta vez estaba segura, mañana era 18 de julio. Mañana lo vería cara a cara por primera vez.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, las 3.30, las 4, las 4.30. El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando uno necesita lo contrario, necesitaba que fueran las nueve de la mañana, lo necesitaba.

Las cinco horas que restaban pasaron muy lentamente, estaba acostumbrada a aburrirme durante las noches. Pero nunca de esta manera.

Me bañe, me vestí y Salí a su encuentro, hacia mucho frío, la gente iba y venia sin prestarle atención a la chica que caminaba con una sola campera puesta mientras llovía copiosamente. Camine tres cuadras hasta encontrar la cafetería en donde iba a esperar a Jasper.

Al llegar entre y la imagen que ya conocía se materializo ante mi. Las señoras, las maquinas de café. Mi cara se transformo con una sonrisa inmediata. Le pedí a la mesera que se me acerco un vaso de agua y cuando me miro con una expresión de desconcierto agregue a mi pedido un té.

De pronto fueron las 9.50 AM. Se acercaba el momento. Dudaba, que le iba a decir?

- hola mi nombre es Alice, lo elegí yo misma porque no se nada de mi historia anterior, pero sé absolutamente todo de ti Jasper. – no, evidentemente correría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran. Necesitaba algo menos aterrador.

- hola. ¿Como estas? Definitivamente esa no era la frase que estaba buscando.

Minutos después me di cuenta que estaba ensayando en voz baja lo que le diría y las meseras me miraban de reojo. Entre risas y señas. Puse un poco de plata sobre la mesada.

Volvi mi vista al reloj, eran exactamente las 9.59 AM. En cualquier momento.

El reloj cambio de 9.59 AM a 10.00 AM. Todo paso muy rápido.

Sentí una ráfaga de aire frío, y cuando me di vuelta lo vi. Estaba parado en la puerta dudaba. Entonces un rayo cruzo el cielo gris de Aquella mañana. Jasper levanto la vista y yo me levante del taburete. Me acerque a el con paso normal

- me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – solté las palabras sonriendo, mirándolo y sentí que un viento calido nos rodeaba

- lo siento señorita – dijo agachando la cabeza con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. Le tome la mano y el entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Dejamos atrás la cafetería, listos para empezar una historia juntos.


End file.
